Ida Davis
Lt. Dan Quagmire is Glenn Quagmire's Vietnam warhero pilot father who Glenn claims to have been even more of a ladies man than he is. In Quagmire's Dad, Dan Quagmire arrives in town to be honored at the Officer's Club for his war service. When Glenn introduces Peter and Joe to him, two soon begin texting each other on their cell phones, and mutually imply that Quagmire's father is a homosexual. Deciding to confront him the next morning, Quagmire decides to invite Peter and Lois to the Naval Ball, as guests of his father. The two quickly begin arguing, however, with Quagmire left to imply that Peter is just jealous. Later that night at the ball, Quagmire is soon bombarded by comments about his father's sexuality from fellow sailors. Deciding to confront his father, Quagmire soon discovers that his father is actually a "woman trapped in a man's body," in desire of a sex change operation. The next day, Quagmire decides to ask Peter and Lois for advice, with Lois suggesting that Peter go along with him to his father's operation. Worried as the operation is taking place, the surgery is announced to be a success, with Dan Quagmire emerging as an attractive blonde woman and now calling herself Ida Quagmire. Inviting Quagmire and his "new friend" Ida to dinner later that night, Peter soon begins asking her about the surgery. With Lois expressing her embarrassment, Ida reveals that she has no problems discussing the procedure, causing Quagmire to become frustrated, and return home. Deciding to confront him back at the house, Ida and Quagmire discuss their newly altered relationship, with Quagmire left to reject his father who decides to leave and stay at the Marriott. Meanwhile, Brian is dejected because no one is interested in his web publishing seminar and decices to hoist a few drinks at the Marriott himself. While there, he comes across Quagmire's father, Ida, and the two quickly bond. Deciding to go back to Ida's hotel room, the two decide to kiss and have sex. The next morning, Brian shares his newfound love with Peter and Lois, and decides to show a picture that he had taken of his new date with his cellphone. Immediately busting out laughing, Brian is left to suggest that they are both jealous. Going up stairs to cool off, Brian begins talking with Stewie about Dan Quagmire's sex change. Inquiring about sexual relationships with transgendered individuals, Brian learns Quagmire's father's new identity is actually Ida, and, horrified, begins vomiting profusely. As this occurs, Ida returns to to her son's house and decides to apologize to Quagmire, with her son returning the apology. Going on to announce that she found a new boyfriend, Quagmire asks what his name is, and reveals it to be Brian. This makes an angry Quagmire to rush over to the Griffin family household, and beat Brian senseless, leaving him badly injured. Brian gets the last word, however, when he says to Quagmire "I fucked your dad" and slams the door shut. Appearances FG818 "Quagmire's Dad" Category:Major Characters